1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cleaning tool device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning tool device having a lengthy cylinder of hard, injection-molded plastic with a screw-threaded fitting at one end for attaching to additional extensions, and a large, stylized, locking clamp on the other, for securing to sponges and wash cloths, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keeping a home or place of business clean is an important part of regular maintenance. Unfortunately, it can often be quite difficult to ensure that all the various different locations that require cleaning actually receive it. Getting proper scouring to happen in the most difficult-to-reach places can be incredibly harrowing, especially for cleaners who suffer from arthritis or other mobility-decreasing conditions that stand in the way of regular joint flexibility. Maneuvering a rag or sponge by hand can be quite ineffective in these situations, as it's often quite hard to apply the amount of pressure and force required to truly clean the affected areas.
A proper amount of force applied to one's cleaning device, be it a rag or a sponge, is the only solution to seriously caked-on and dried-up dirt and grime. Serious scrubbing is required, and that can be a considerable hurdle for one with limited elbow mobility to overcome. Mustering the strength and leverage required to effectively remove stains is nearly impossible in hard-to-reach areas, especially when working with cleaning devices that don't have any type of usable handle with which to manipulate them. Pushing hard is required, if one ever hopes to make a dent in regular cleaning tasks, but can be near-impossible with the types of tools traditionally applied to solve these problems. The lack of a useful handle on these types of devices means that harried cleaning staff and homemakers are often forced to stoop and bend considerably, and may even damage their delicate muscles and tendons by contorting into improper positions.